


Three Sentence Fics: Norse Mythology

by Zdenka



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: Fills based on Norse mythology for caramelsilver's 3 Sentence Ficathon in 2016.





	

I. Loki

_(For silvr_dagger's prompt: "Norse mythology, Loki, mutable")_

He is admired for his ability to take any form; it makes him unique, and uniquely valuable. When he sees too-knowing eyes in an otter's whiskered face, Loki stoops and picks up a rock. He can always say he didn't know.

II. The Norns

_(For an anonymous prompt: "Any, any, weaver of tomorrow")_

The Norn has woven: the bright-eyed child was raised in a king’s house, and a clever smith reforged the father’s sword for the son to wield.

The Norn weaves: a dragon’s blood spilling hot in the heather, a hero riding through the wavering flames to win his bride.

The Norn will weave: there will be breaking of sworn oaths and plighted faith, treachery that returns again, and the flames of the pyre will rise over Gjuki’s hall.

III. Odin

_(For silvr_dagger's prompt: "Any mythology, any, the favor of the gods can be a dangerous thing")_

Nothing is given without cost; Odin knew this when he hung himself for nine days and nights on the great ash tree, Odin sacrificed to Odin. Walking the twisting paths of prophecy, he has seen his own death, his sons’ death, the nine worlds’ death, more times than he can count.

When he sends his Valkyries into the battle to make their choice, he knows that a brave hero will die in the storm of weapons; he needs Valhalla’s warriors in the fullness of their strength, and he cannot let old age and peace steal them away.

IV. Hel

_(For an anonymous prompt: "Any, any, O for a Muse of fire, that would ascend / The brightest heaven of invention")_

She has heard that in bright Valhalla, when their blood is fired with Odin's mead, bards rise to sing the glorious deeds of noble heroes; but there are no songs in Hel's realm. Even if a bard or singer comes to her through illness or old age, here in her shadowed hall woven with serpents, his voice is frozen in his throat, his blood is frozen in his veins. 

On the day when Surt's fire leaps upward, flame running along Yggdrasil from its deepest root to its highest branches until the ash tree trembles, when the golden halls of Asgard collapse on their charred timbers -- perhaps then she will sing.

**Author's Note:**

> The shape-shifting otter in the first segment is meant to be Otr son of Hreidmar; the ransom paid for his death became Fafnir's hoard.


End file.
